Back Again
by AdrianNight
Summary: Izaya walks into Russia sushi, bumping into Shizuo.
1. Chapter 1

Finally i have enough confidence to actually finish a story. why?

because i started out with a summary first. instead of writing from the mind.

thank you for checking this out.

* * *

Izaya's view:

People walked past him, all around him. Some acknowledging his presence while others ignored him completely. He stood there in the rain, watching the scenes. Filling his vision with his beloved humans, all of them were scurrying to stay out of the rain. Hurrying back to their loved ones, Izaya smirked to himself, loving every one of them. Finally having his fill of these creatures, Izaya made his way down the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya was sure it was after 11, just a perfect time to wonder the city. At first there was a light drizzle but now it was raining hard. Pulling his hood over his head, Izaya found himself in front Russia Sushi.

_Sushi would be good now. _He thought to himself.

Izaya hummed a little tune while stepping inside of the sushi-bar, almost bumping into someone. He heard the beginning of the word sorry but was completely cut off. "IZAYA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN IKEBUKURO?" A voice shouted.

"Oh my, I didn't know you ate human food shizu-chan~" Izaya stepped back outside.

"I would've guessed you ate people alive" Izaya smirked.

"Just like a monster!" laughed Izaya.

Shizuo, from Izaya's view was shaking with anger. This made the informant feel extremely satisfied. Izaya then took another step back, putting his hands into his pocket, the fingers of his right hand gently tracing his pocket knife.

Shizuo walked ever so calmly to the left, grabbing a sign post and ripping it out from the ground "YOU BASTARD" he yelled through gritted teeth running forward.

Izaya's grin deepened, his eyes widening. This was when he felt the adrenaline pumping through his entire body. Finally moving Izaya ran forward, towards the monster and jumping to the left running past his enemy. Without looking back, Izaya already knew shizu-chan was following him. This little monster game was thrilling to Izaya.

They both raced through the town. For almost an hour they kept at it. The rain was still coming down but not as hard as it was earlier.

Running into an alley way, Izaya jumped to reach a ladder but with the rain it made him slip and land on his back. Shizuo was already standing over him, just to gaze at the one mistake Izaya made.

Izaya showed no emotion, all he did was stare at Shizuo. Noticing that shizu-chan didn't know what to do.

"Well, shizu-chan~ what will you do now?" Izaya laced his voice with a mocking tone.

Shizuo slowly closed his eyes, smirked and left.

Izaya stiffened, a punch or a kick would've been way better. Instead he was left there, feeling like he was defeated in a game unknowingly both were playing.

_Don't turn your back on me _

With this thought, he started laughing.

-Shizuo POV-

I wonder why I left; I had him right in my grasp. I didn't even know what to do with him, once I caught him.

_Damn that Izaya_

Shizuo walked away from the alley, letting the rain wash his thoughts away. Until he heard that awful laugh; he stopped, turned and listened, feeling the anger rise in him again. Then it stopped, just as quickly as it begun leaving Shizuo to feel nothing again. Shizuo wanted to get away from that bastard.

Pulling out his cell phone, He glanced at the time.

Almost 12:30, He had left Tom at the sushi place, almost an hour and a half ago. Walking, Shizuo dialed Tom's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey there" Tom said. It hasn't even rung twice.

"Tom, sorry I left" Shizuo started to walk again, turned left towards his place.

"No worries, I just got home, wasn't really sure that you would come back." Tom chuckled and then something went **thump **on the other line.

"We don't have anything to do tomorrow unless we get a call, so I recommend getting some sleep tonight. You look like hell"

Tom and Shizuo proceeded to say their good byes and hung up.

Sighing, Shizuo walked slower, thinking again about before. The more he thought, the more he got irritated. Finally reaching his apartment, he once again comes to the conclusion.

"I should kill that bastard"

-Izaya POV-

After Shizuo left him lying in the rain, Izaya felt such a disgusting feeling.

_Shizuo what were you thinking? _

Izaya laughed, even though it wasn't funny. He felt the need to laugh instead of being left with a dull, tightening feeling in his stomach but laughing was never enough. It was still there and no matter what it wasn't going away.

Finally getting up, Izaya leaned on a wall. Thinking about Shizuo, this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

_ I need to get him back; I need to hurt him even more. _

Izaya moved towards Shinjuku, trying to devise a plan to hurt Shizuo.

When Izaya finally got back, it was 15 minutes after 2. Taking the elevator up, Izaya was starting to think of a perfect punishment. Unlocking his door and stepping in, only to lock it again. Izaya started to undress, walking to his bedroom. He walked over to his closet and picked out shorts and a shirt.

Turning and jumping on his bed, Izaya closed his eyes, waiting for tomorrow to come faster.


	2. Chapter 2

i wanted to at least upload something longer.

-sigh- well i have been a lazy person. i have it all written down in a note book and needed to re-type it here. it may not be perfect but i wanted to hurry up and update. ^^'

* * *

Shizuo woke up with a start, sucking in air as if he has been strangled. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Shizuo sighed. He felt a dullness sinking into his body, his brain felt like it had turned into jello. Zombie like, Shizuo pushed the blankets off of him and moves towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of milk. The pop of the cap was heard than the sound of gulping. Not even a minute has passed and the bottle is empty on the counter.

Slowly Shizuo moves to sit in front if the window. It was not yet 4 o' clock, the sun hasn't risen and the city looked beautiful. Early birds chirped and the sound of only a couple of cars passed. Since barely anyone was around, the site was even more stunning.

Shizuo sat like this for a while, watching, not a thought was present. Only thing left of him was a soulless husk. The morning was coming closer and closer. By then Shizuo was not dazing out like he was before. Now, he had spent noticing all of the details he never saw before. Like the old man who comes out to check the mail almost every two hours and the girl who jogged out here every morning. This moment Shizuo was feeling a sort of peacefulness that he had barely felt before.

Shizuo thought to himself "maybe I can stay like this"

"Well, a walk wouldn't hurt" Shizuo stated. Just after he had got ready in his usual bartender outfit, and left the house, Shizuo glanced at the clock, which read 10. Shizuo then headed out.

Once Izaya was awake, he moved to the living room. Turning on his computer, his phone started ringing. After the second ring Izaya answered. "Hey"

After making appropriate plans, Izaya sat back and decided to wait for the day to pass. Anger flared once he started to think of Shizuo. _What was he doing? Why did he walk away? What happened to Shizuo?_

His mind filled with questions that he could not answer, making him even more irritated.

Namie walked down the hall with some bags, she wasn't sure why Izaya was acting the way he was. Since yesterday he didn't have any giggle fits that turned into sadistic laughter. Well she was glad; it always gave her goose bumps. Even so, Izaya seemed to be in his thoughts. "So he's planning something" Namie sighed.

Once the door came into view, Namie stopped to get her card out.

_Why is this even needed?_

She opened the door; right in front of the entrance was a box that when you feed the card it would mark a special ink onto the card. Confirming when you were there and what time you arrived. Namie sighed again, placing her card into the slot and waiting a couple of seconds for it to pop out. With a new dab of ink on it.

Izaya was sitting on his couch, both arms were over the top and his eyes stared dully at the ceiling. When he heard the front door open, Izaya straightened up and smirked. Namie came into the living room and stopped a second before she went to do whatever was necessary at the moment. Silence surrounded them and Namie wasn't really willing to break it.

Izaya got up and started to get dressed. His cellphone was turned off until that certain event.

_It's going to be fun. _

These words were repeating in his head ever so fast.

Namie came into the kitchen, there she would clean up. She was positive that Izaya was already gone but she saw him grinning to himself. Even though it was a grin of happiness for Izaya, A little spark of terror was flickered. Namie averted her eyes and started her job.

_Freak_

Ringed in her head, she wiped the counters until she was absolutely positive that Izaya had left. Then she went to the book shelf to find the book that she started earlier. Luckily for her Izaya was out most of the day. The only people that came here knew Izaya personally or at least got some sort of information about his condo. Now Izaya didn't care who came.


	3. Chapter 3

hey all, once again i have felt the need to update this a little. sorry for the short fic sometimes i get really tired. i'll try to update again before the end of the week.

* * *

Shizuo just finished talk to Celty; she had a job so she left first. After lighting another cigarette, Shizuo decided to go home and just sleep until tomorrow. It was now 8:30pm, somehow he had spent the whole day just walking around Ikebukuro, just watching the people and moving with the crowd. Shizuo took on this blank look, making it look as if he was busy thinking. It was getting just a bit more crowded, so Shizuo decided to take a rarely used road. He had barely noticed the smell, but now it was getting stronger. It was almost like a gut feeling to Shizuo, and all of the time it was like this is was because of Izaya.

"It stinks"

The darkened van was parked at the side of the road. There were 4 people inside of this van; three of them were dressed darkly, while the driver was wearing a hat, he sat there as if he was texting, glancing up every so often. He then moved to start the van; he had noticed that their target was going into a one way street.

The driver and told the others in the back. The driver started thinking of why he was here; he had gotten a couple of broken bones and his wife left him. He felt the bitter rage once he was alone in the hospital and when he was selling the house he had earned. Most importantly when he came back after getting out of the hospital, his wife had visited him the day before his release and he had confessed that he had a gambling problem and borrowed money. She seemed most forgiving, and he felt that he really loved her. That was until he got back to the house and it was empty. Her clothes, his daughters (who had just turned 3 a month before) only his clothes and some items remained.

The driver had felt despair, bathed in it and ate from it. It all seemed right to blame it on someone else, he had to blame it on someone else, but now he accepted it. The driver regretted taking the job.

Everything was prepared and their source was most generous for this information, which was completely free. All of these men held a grudge against the strongest man in Ikebukuro and were willing to get the revenge or payback; all they had to do was follow the informants plan.

The car moved casually into the road, slowing once they were a fairly good distance from the man. They kept going until they seconds away, then the back door slid open and a gun was pointed. And a shot was heard.

Izaya sat there in his chair, watching the streets below. His eyes half opened, he was in his own world. His laptop, desktop and phone was all off. Every light was off and Izaya felt this was more appropriate. It was almost time, he grinned.

After Izaya came back from a little walk, he had forced Namie to go home around 3. Izaya lazed around since then.

"hah" he sighed.

Izaya felt the dullness again. He clenched his teeth. Wishing it would pass and to never come again. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed out a bottle of green tea. Chugging it until he gasped for breath then he moved back to the living room area. His phone was on the desk; Izaya plucked it up and turned it on. He could not wait anymore, at first he had planned to be completely isolated and wait until tomorrow.

A message was left:

_It's done_


	4. not a chapter

wow

guys

people who actually read this unedited work

sorry

but this isn't a chapter. unfortunately my computer broke on my birthday and i was almost finished the recent chapter along with a new chapter for my tiger and bunny fic. -sighs- so sorry

well i'll try really hard to find the papers where i have my stories written on and hopefully retype them soon


End file.
